Smokeless tobacco is tobacco that is placed in the mouth and not combusted. There generally are considered to be three types of smokeless tobacco: chewing tobacco, moist smokeless tobacco, and dry snuff. Chewing tobacco is coarsely divided tobacco leaf that is typically packaged in a large pouch and used in a plug or twist. Moist smokeless tobacco is moist, more finely divided tobacco that is provided in loose form or in a pouch form and is typically placed between the cheek and gum. Dry snuff is finely ground tobacco is used nasally or is placed in the mouth loose or as a component in a portioned product. Smokeless tobacco may be associated with sensory irritation. Thus, a need exists in the art for newly designed smokeless tobacco products that reduce or eliminate the sensory irritation experienced during consumption.